This invention relates to a heat exchanger apparatus and particularly to one useful for providing thermal energy via a heat pipe to a heat engine which is capable of being operated by solar energy and/or a combustion heater.
Stirling cycle engines and other heat engines may be powered by heat which is transferred by a heat pipe from external sources. By separating the heating system of the engine from its "thermal convertor", a single heat engine can be used with various external heat sources. In one potential application for such devices, solar energy may be employed to heat the evaporator portion of a heat pipe which transfers the thermal energy to a Stirling engine where it is converted into mechanical power. Since solar energy is inherently intermittent, there is a need to enable alternate sources of energy to power a single Stirling engine.
In accordance with this invention, an external heating system is provided which enables thermal input energy to be provided to a Stirling engine either through the use of collected solar radiant energy and/or heat generated through fossil fuel combustion. This invention employs a heat pipe having an evaporation portion which defines a cavity for absorption of solar energy, and a combustor portion which absorbs heat from combustion of a fossil fuel. Accordingly, either or both of the heat sources can be employed to power the associated heat engine.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.